malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Malware in fiction
Works of fiction in which malware (such as Computer viruses) play a major role. Having most science fiction films and other entertainments have fictional computer viruses such as Independence day (1996 film), Terminator 3: Rise of the machines (2003 film) and Reboot (1994 TV series). Reboot (1994 TV series) The series follows the adventures of a Guardian named Bob and his companions Enzo and Dot Matrix as they work to keep the computer system of Mainframe safe from the viruses known as Megabyte and Hexadecimal. The Matrix (film series) in The Matrix (film series), Virus was a type of rogue program that had the ability to corrupt systems and other programs and could cause significant damage to both the machine world and that of the humans. Homestarrunner.com In strong bad email #118 (Virus), Strong bad reads a virus email and tries to delete the virus email. After Strong bad failed to delete the virus email, strong bad types edgarware.exe and presses enter button. In order to remove viruses. After 423,827 viruses were found, a flagrant system error occurs as the virus began to cause wreak havoc in the Homestar Runner universe. This strong bad email toon involves computer viruses. Hackers (1995 film) In this film which involves hacking and malware. Also, The film follows a group of high school hackers and their involvement in a corporate extortion conspiracy. Cyberchase In this series which involves malware and hacking in every episode (including Bugs in the system). Also, this series follows The team must protect the motherboard from the evil Hacker who wants to rule the Cyberspace. Digimon Although Digimon Media and it's digital pet series involved computer viruses such as Y2K bug. The virus was served as an attribute that tends to be violent and harm to data. Arthur (1996 TV series) In this episode that involves computer viruses was D.W's Stray Netkitten, Arthur's Mom's Computer got frozen. When the repairman comes, but after falsifying the problem, the computer ends up with a "Scary Clown" virus. After Mr. RatBurn changed the settings, They fuss over the computer and the computer gets a "Scary Pirate" virus. The Fairly Odd Parents In Information Stupor Highway (2003(2001 in Australia), This episode involved hacking and malware which is where Timmy wished to get inside the computer to retrieve an E-mail for Trixie. Timmy surfs through the internet and spots an e-mail. He grabs onto it and pulled inside A.J's Computer. When A.J Sees the e-mail and opened which A.J suspects that Timmy is a computer virus and notices the small Timmy icon on his computer. While Timmy Turner was in Mr.Croker's computer, Mr.Croker thinks Timmy is a computer virus. Mr. Crocker hears the noise and rushes to his computer, and instead of believing it to be a hacker or a virus like everyone, he instead correctly deduces that a child wished himself into a computer with fairies. Mr.Croker activates the Croker virus to Record the group of fairies and returned to Mr.Croker's computer and uploads his video which it took longer. However, this time Mr. Crocker is waiting for him and sends a number of virus kill-programs after the "pink-hatted computer virus" infecting his computer. Timmy is chased through the internet by green mechanical looking Crocker heads. The Croker viruses encountered the low bandwidth (Connection speed) zone, the most of the crocker heads were lost but one crocker head was survived and tried to defeat Timmy Turner. As the Croker virus began to delete the video footage, and gets bigger, and bigger, and finally, the last crocker head exploded, resulting in the failure of video footage uploading failure. Wreck it Raplph (Series) In Ralph Breaks the internet, this film involves malware and spamming having 2 characters are Spamly and Arthur, a computer virus that scans insecurities and causing the wreck havoc and messing up the whole system.Category:Fundamental concept Category:Virus Category:Trojan Category:Malware in fiction